Character Profiles
by inucrossoverlover
Summary: Here is a complete list of all of my original characters that will and can be seen in my fan-fictions. I have no issues with them being used so long as you ask first and I give permission.


inucrossoverlover: Here are the character profiles for my own original characters.

**-Character Profiles-**

Name: Yon Hikaru

Codename/nickname: Chess Master

Age: Unknown, looks to be about 45.

Height: 6'8

Hair Color: Dark Green

Eye Color: Left Eye Ruby Red, Right Eye Bright Purple

Race: God

Father:?

Mother:?

Element: Time, God of Time/Space Chronos

Appearance: He has dark green hair to his shoulders. He looks to be about 45. Yon has heterochromia. His left eye is ruby red while his right eye is bright purple. He wears a black cloak with the kanji for Yon in red and purple jewels. Underneath it he wears an open red button up shirt with a black tank top under it. He wears a pair of black cargo pants with a purple belt. On his feet are black steel toed boots.

Personality: Yon is the oldest person in Haven Castle and is the Guardian of everyone there. He is seen as a father figure to everyone in the Castle. He listens to all the problems and helps everyone figure out how to fix those problems. Yon also takes care of the finances and the jobs the Guardians take on. He runs everything about Haven Castle. He tends to over-think things at times and often worries about everyone under his care to the point of being overbearing at times. Despite this everyone loves the older man like family. Yon is also the god of Time and Space, Chronos in human form. Yon has all of his memories as his time as a god and can return to his God form at will or if heavily injured.

**-Character Profiles-**

Name: Tsuchi Youkai

Codename/nickname: Terra Bull

Age: Unknown, looks to be twenty

Height: 6'6

Hair Color: Forest Green

Eye Color: Ruby Red

Race: Bull Demon

Father:?

Mother:?

Element: Earth, Guardian of Earth/Plants

Appearance: He has forest green hair to the base of his neck. His eyes are ruby red. He has a tanned complexion and is pretty muscled. He stands about 6'6. He wears a forest green tank top over a short-sleeve black fishnet shirt. On his bottom half are black baggy cargo pants with forest green designs on them. On top of his head were large horns. He has claws as well. He walked barefoot. Around his neck is a black collar with a green jewel hanging from it.

Personality: Out of all of his siblings, Tsuchi is the most mature of the Youkai siblings. He was the one who took care of his siblings until Yon found them hundreds of years ago. Since then he has looked after his family and friends. He adores training the people who came along with the ability to use his element. Tsuchi has a bad habit of fading to the background and staying on the sidelines. It was pointed out to Tsuchi that he couldn't just stay on the sidelines. It could only lead to pain. Tsuchi is a closest sadist. He adores hurting people who hurt the people he cares about. He has a few trust issues with people he has never met.

**-Character Profiles-**

Name: Butsurigaku Youkai

Codename/nickname: Physic Dove

Age: Unknown, looks to be twenty

Height: 5'9

Hair Color: Soft Pink

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Race: Dove and Raven Demon Hybrid

Father:?

Mother:?

Element: Emotions, Guardian of Mind and Emotions

Appearance: She has soft pink hair that reaches mid-back while her eyes are emerald green. She has a pale complexion. She stands about 5'9. She wears a dark pink top that had one strap on her right shoulder. She also wears black shorts that reach her knees. On her feet were black inch heeled sandals, with a pink double helix design on them. She has one black wing on her right shoulder and one white wing on her left shoulder. Around her neck is a black collar with a pink jewel hanging from it.

Personality: Butsurigaku is the sweetest of the Youkai siblings. As such, her siblings tend to say that she is sweeter than sugar. She is also adverse to fighting and conflicts if they can be avoided. However, if the people she cares about are in danger, she becomes extremely deadly, brainwashing her opponents to make them attack themselves. Is she gets really angry, she will leave her enemies in a permanent vegetative state. She loves her family and the people they end up training. She also adores training the people who have the ability to use her element. She is also very maternal towards people both older and younger than her. She tends to get her emotions hurt very easily. Therefore, her siblings are very overprotective of her.

**-Character Profiles-**

Name: Shin Youkai

Codename/nickname: Death Raven

Age: Unknown, looks to be twenty

Height: 6'0

Hair Color: Purple

Eye Color: Purple

Race: Dove and Raven Demon Hybrid

Father:?

Mother:?

Element: Death, Guardian of Death and Ghosts

Appearance: He has purple hair that stands up in spikes. His eyes are a matching purple. He has a pale complexion that makes his hair and eyes stand out more. He stands about 6'0. He wears a purple sleeveless hoodie that is zipped up, that showed off his muscled arms. He also wears black cargo pants. On his feet were black steel-toed boots with purple laces. He also had wings. His right wing is white while the left is black. Around his neck is a black jewel with a purple jewel hanging from it.

Personality: Shin is the most normal of the Youkai siblings. His siblings say this so often that he gets mad when they say it. Shin is a party animal. He loves partying. Shin loves his family and the people they end up training. He loves training the people who have the ability to use his element. He is fiercely protective of his twin seeing how easy it is for her emotions to get hurt. He had trust issues with people he's never met.

**-Character Profiles-**

Name: Kootetsu Youkai

Codename/nickname: Steel Bat

Age: Unknown, looks to be twenty

Height: 5'11

Hair Color: Gray

Eye Color: Whitish Green

Race: Gray Bat Demon

Father:?

Mother:?

Element: Metal, Guardian of Metal and Steel

Appearance: Kootetsu has gray hair that reaches his hips. His eyes are an odd whitish green color. He is pretty tan with a muscular build. He stands about 5'11. He wears a gray tank top underneath a black hoodie. Black cargo pants with a gray belt rest on his bottom half. Black steel-toed boots with gray laces are on his feet. Large pure gray bat wings are sprouting from his shoulder blades. He also has slightly pointed ears. Around his neck sits a black collar with a gray jewel hanging from it.

Personality: A natural born joker, Kootetsu tends to enjoy making fun of people. At times, he takes it too far. Kootetsu also tends to work people's nerves at times. He loves pulling pranks, especially on his brother Kaji with the help of Yami and at times Kaze. Kootetsu is fiercely loyal to his family and the people they train. Kootetsu is especially close to those that end up with the ability to use his element. Kootetsu can also be very responsible at times. He also loves being petted, not that he will ever admit that. He also has a few problems when it comes to being serious.

**-Character Profiles-**

Name: Kaze Youkai

Codename/nickname: Tornado Fox

Age: Unknown, looks to be twenty

Height: 6'3

Hair Color: Sliver

Eye Color: Green

Race: Silver Fox Demon

Father:?

Mother:?

Element: Wind, Guardian of Wind and Air

Appearance: Kaze has silver hair that reaches his waist. He also has bright green eyes. He stands at 6 feet 3 inches. He has a slightly tanned complexion with a muscled build. He wears a silver tank top over a black long sleeve fishnet shirt. They show off his well-muscled arms. Black baggy cargo pants with a silver belt rest on his lower half. On his feet are black steel-toed combat boots with silver laces. He has six bushy silver fox tails and a pair of cute silver fox ears. Around his neck is a black collar with a silver jewel hanging from it.

Personality: A natural born leader, Kaze will take control of any situation if need be. He can be slightly overbearing at times because of it. He has a strong sense of honor and justice. He loves his family, both his siblings and Yon. Along with the people that they all train. He loves training the people who come along with the ability to use his element. Has slight trust issues, especially when it comes to people he's never met.

**-Character Profiles-**

Name: Kaji Youkai

Codename/nickname: Flare Wolf

Age: Unknown, looks to be twenty

Height: 5'11

Hair Color: Dark Red

Eye Color: Fiery Orange

Race: Red Wolf Demon

Father:?

Mother:?

Element: Fire, Guardian of Fire and Heat

Appearance: Kaji has dark red hair that reaches his shoulder blades. His eyes were a fiery orange. A slightly tanned complexion covers his muscular build. He wears a red sleeveless hoodie over a black short sleeve t-shirt. It shows off his well-muscled chest and arms. There were black flame designs on the jacket and red flame designs on the t-shirt. He wears black leather pants with a red belt hanging from it. He wears black steel-toed boots with red laces. He also had red wolf ears with a black tip. Along with a red wolf tail with a black tip sprouting from the base. Around his neck is a black collar with a red jewel hanging from it.

Personality: Kaji is the emo one in the family. He often tends to insult people without realizing it. Kaji also tends to cut himself off from others. Kaji had often spent a lot of time in his own room all alone. Kaji also tends to dislike meeting new people. Despite his problems, Kaji is second-in-command. Kaji is very close to his entire family and the people they end up training. He is especially fond of Koori, mostly because of all the blackmail information she has on people. He is usually at odds with his younger brother Yami due to their different personalities. He enjoys his job of training people who have the ability to use his element. He has slight anger issues. Along with trust issues.

**-Character Profiles-**

Name: Yami Youkai

Codename/nickname: Darkness Jaguar

Age: Unknown, looks to be twenty

Height: 6'0

Hair Color: Black with natural violet highlights

Eye Color: Baby blue

Race: Black Jaguar Demon

Father:?

Mother:?

Element: Darkness, Guardian of Darkness and Shadows

Appearance: He has black hair with natural violet highlights that reach the back of his neck. His shocking baby blue eyes draw a lot attention. He is slightly tanned with a well-muscled build. A violet tank top under a black hoodie clings to him like a second skin, which shows off his muscled chest. Black skinny jeans that have a series of violet paw prints going up his left leg are on his bottom half. They cling to his muscled legs and his ass. Black Air Force Ones with violet laces rest on his feet. He has pearly white fangs. Black jaguar ears with a violet tip rest on his head. A black jaguar tail with a violet tip sprouts from the base of his spine. A black collar with a violet jewel hanging from it is around his neck.

Personality: A flirt with an attention problem, Yami is the playboy of the Youkai family. He loves flirting and toying with both sexes, along with sex. That changed once it was found out that Yami might have fathered a child. It turned out to be a false alarm and Yami changed his ways. While Yami still likes to flirt, it is nowhere as bad as it was before. Aside from being a flirt, Yami is also a prankster. The person who is the main focus of his pranks is his brother Kaji. He does this with the help of Kootetsu and sometimes Kaze. He loves his family and those who he ends up training and is fiercely loyal to them. He loves his job of training those who have the ability to use his element. He has slight attention issues when it comes to beautiful people.

–Character Profiles-

Name: Koori Youkai

Codename/nickname: Ice Tiger

Age: Unknown, looks to be twenty

Height: 5'11

Hair Color: Ice Blue

Eye Color: Purplish Blue

Race: Arctic Tiger Demon

Father:?

Mother:?

Element: Ice, Guardian of Ice and Snow

Appearance: Long ice blue hair falls to her waist. Her eyes are a mixture of blue and purple. She has a slightly tanned complexion and stands at 5'11. She wears a black hooded crop jacket that stops just under her C-cup chest. The hood is lined in ice blue fake fur. She also wears a black mini skirt lined in ice blue fake fur. Along with this are three inch black boots with ice blue laces that reached her knees. She has ice blue tiger ears with black stripes on her head. She also has an ice blue tiger tail with black stripes. A black collar with an ice blue jewel hanging from it is around her slender neck.

Personality: Koori is the rational one out of the Youkai siblings. She is also the one who collects blackmail on everyone. Koori also has no problem using the blackmail against people. Koori adores her siblings and the people they train. Unlike her brothers, Koori hates the fan clubs that form for her. She just wants to find a boyfriend who isn't a complete pervert. Koori loves to make people do things for her. Koori tends to use the blackmail she has collected to get people to bend to her will. Koori adores training the people who have the ability to use her element. She has a slight control issue.

**-Character Profiles-**

Name: Mizu Youkai

Codename/nickname: Marine Shark

Age: Unknown, looks to be twenty

Height: 5'10

Hair Color: Aquamarine

Eye Color: Aqua Blue

Race: Great White Shark Demon

Father:?

Mother:?

Element: Water, Guardian of Water and Moisture

Appearance: Long aquamarine hair falls to her knees. Her hair is held back by a clip in the shape of a tear drop. She has bright aqua blue eyes. She has a pale complexion with a slender build and lean muscle. An aquamarine halter top shows off her toned mid-section. There are black tear drops printed on it. The halter top showed off her C-cup chest. She also wears a black sarong-like mini-skirt with aquamarine tear drops printed on it. It clings to her hips. She wears black flip-flops that had aquamarine rhinestones on them. She also has a large aquamarine shark tail. Her ears have a slight point. Around her slender neck is a black collar with an aquamarine jewel hanging from it.

Personality: A ditz in every way, shape, and form. Mizu is a girl that people think would be easy to take advantage of. Despite this, Mizu can be very smart at times. She is a happy go lucky girl that is very hyper. The hyperness is doubled when Mizu goes near bodies of water larger than a pool. Mizu adores her family and the people that they train. She also loves forcing the people she trains to play dress-up. Unlike her sister Koori, Mizu uses her cute looks and seemingly defenseless personality to get people to agree to do what she wants. She adores teaching the people who have the ability to use her element. Has a slight attention issue.

**-Character Profiles-**

Name: Raito Youkai

Codename/nickname: Thunder Dragon

Age: Unknown, looks to be twenty

Height: 6'1

Hair Color: Bright Blonde

Eye Color: Whitish Blue

Race: Lightning Dragon Demon

Father:?

Mother:?

Element: Lightning, Guardian of Lightning and Thunder

Appearance: He has bright yellow hair to mid-back. His eyes are an odd whitish blue color. He has a pale complexion and was well built with muscle. He wears a black tank top over a yellow t-shirt. He also wears black jeans with a lightning bolt on his right leg. He goes barefoot. He has a large black reptilian tail. It was covered in yellow spikes. A black collar with a yellow jewel hanging from it rest around his neck

Personality: Raito is the idealist of the Youkai siblings. He has plenty of dreams and creates more every day. Most of the plans he creates to achieve his dreams fail though. Despite that fact, Raito still believes that those dreams can be achieved. He has a slight problem with believing that his dreams will be achieved in a few days. That stopped by his family, who told him quite plainly that thinking like that made him an idiot. Aside from the few times he loses his temper, Raito is a laid back guy. He is fiercely loyal to his family and the people they train and adores them. Raito loves his job of training those people who have the ability to use his element. He has issues with being impatient.

**-Character Profiles-**

Name: Doku Youkai

Codename/nickname: Poison Butterfly

Age: Unknown, looks to be twenty

Height: 5'10

Hair Color: Lavender

Eye Color: Pink

Race: Poison Butterfly Demon

Father:?

Mother:?

Element: Poison, Guardian of Poison and Acid

Appearance: He has soft lavender hair that stops at his ankles. His eyes are a bright pink. He stands about 5'10. He has a slightly tan complexion with a slightly muscled build. He wears a lavender tank top with black splatter print designs on it. He also wore black shorts that reached his knees with lavender designs around the pockets. He goes barefoot. On his head are lavender antennas and behind him were slightly see-through lavender butterfly wings with black designs. Around his neck is a black collar with a lavender jewel in the shape of a splatter print hanging from it.

Personality: As the youngest of the Youkai siblings, he tends to get spoiled sometimes, mainly by his older sisters. Despite this, he is very fun loving and caring, though he does have a bad attitude at times. He loves his family and the people that they train. He also loves junk food, a habit that Butsurigaku has tried, and failed, to stop. Doku adores the people he trains who have the ability to use his element. He also has maturity issues and trust issues.

**-Character Profiles-**

Name: Yoru Leon-Youkai

Codename/nickname: Midnight (preferred name)/ Music God/ Mid/Storm

Age: Unknown, looks to be twenty

Height: 6'0

Hair Color: Midnight blue with black bangs

Eye Color: Silvery blue

Race: Darkness Lion

Father:?

Mother:?

Element: Storm, Guardian of Storms and Weather

Appearance: He has short midnight blue hair that reaches the back of his neck. His bangs are black and cover his eyes slightly. His eyes are a bright silvery blue color. He stands at six foot even. He has a natural dark tan that covers his muscular build, filled with obvious muscles that ripple every time he moves. He wears a dark blue tank top over a black long sleeve black shirt. He also wears black cargo pants that are tight until the knee. There is a dark blue spiked belt to go along with it. On his feet are black combat boots with dark blue laces. Around his neck sits a black collar with a dark blue diamond hanging for it. He has midnight and black lion ears on top of his head. He has a midnight blue lion tail with a black tuff of fur on the end sprouting from the base of his spine.

Personality: Midnight is a walking contradiction. He both hates perverts and perverted actions, yet he can be perverted at times. He is both a gentleman and jerk. However, Midnight does have his heart in the right place. Well, most of the time anyway. He is often called Pride, due to being so prideful and confident in his abilities. He is also a bit of a klutz and has a habit of losing his balance when he is trying to be serious. He can also hold a grudge. He is often called Fluff ball, due to the fact that his fur fluffs up he gets soaking wet. He is also a bit of a whiner.

**-Character Profiles-**

Name: Kean Ookami-Youkai

Codename/nickname: Battle Wolf/ Ice King

Age: Unknown, looks to be eighteen

Height: 5'10

Hair Color: White with silver highlights

Eye Color: Gold

Race: Platinum Wolf Demon

Father:?

Mother:?

Element: Energy, Guardian of Energy and Mana

Appearance: Kean has white hair that brushes against his shoulders with silver highlights. His eyes are a bright gold color. His face is usually pulled into an emotionless mask. The tips of pearly white fangs rest on his lower lip. He was muscular but lean. He stands about 5'10. Around his neck sits a black collar with a silver jewel in the shape of a paw print hanging from it. He wears a silver hoodie that is left open to show off his chest. There are black four pointed stars printed on the hoodie. He also wears black skin-tight jeans with silver four pointed stars printed on the pockets. On his feet are black combat boots with silver four pointed stars on them. On top of his head sits a pair of white wolf ears with a silver tip. Coming from the base of his spine is a white wolf tail with a silver tip.

Personality: Kean is the gentleman of the Elemental Guardians. However, he can come across as cold to new people. Thus the nickname 'Ice King'. Kean has a habit of falling for things that are adorable, such as plushies and little kids. As a natural submissive, he has a nurturing instinct. He is sometimes picked on by Midnight and Yami. That is until he kicks their asses and reminds them of why he is the fastest of the Guardians, if not the fastest being alive.

**-Character Profiles-**

Name: Vixenique Kitsune-Youkai

Codename/nickname: Insanity/ Vix-chan & Vixi

Age: Unknown, looks to be eighteen

Height: 5'5

Hair Color: Black with purple streaks

Eye Color: Sapphire Blue

Race: Fox demoness

Father: Kei Infrite Kitsune

Mother: Kyouko Shiva Tenshi

Element: Illusions, Guardian of Chaos and Illusions

Appearance: She has long black hair that reaches her hips with purple streaks. Her bangs frame her face to her shoulders. She has black fox ears with tips that were purple. Both of her ears were pierced with an earring. The left is gold while the right is silver. She also has 3 black fox tails with tips that are purple. Her long, lush black lashes framed her bright sapphire blue eyes and brushed against her high cheekbones when she blinked. She also had full pouty pink lips, with her lower lip jutting out in a pout. She wears a black collar with a purple heart hanging from it. There were white wings on the heart. She wears a black halter top with a purple winged heart on it. It shows off her stomach and her pierced belly. It was pierced with a purple winged heart. To go along with it she wears a black, white, and purple plaid mini-skirt that barely reaches mid-thigh. She also wears black heeled boots with purple laces. There were white flame designs on the boots. She had an hourglass frame with a D-cup bust, a thin waist, and wide hips covered in pale skin. She stood about 5 foot 5 and looked to be eighteen. All in all, she was drop dead gorgeous.

Personality: One word that the group uses to describe Vixenique is random. And that word is exactly what Vixenique is. Despite her power and abilities, she tends to act like an immature child. She is also quick to temper. She also tends to get annoyed easily. She was alone most of the time when she was young. As such she clings to the people who are close to her now. She is fiercely protective of them. She also has a twisted sense of humor. Also due to being alone when she was young, she has an odd way of showing her emotions. They consist of flirting, annoying, and pissing off people. Despite what most people would believe, she does have a serious side and will kill without hesitation. She is also a sadist. She also seems to have a BDSM obsession. There are also people believe that she is a masochist.

**-Character Profiles-**

Name: Saito Harrison-Youkai

Codename/nickname: Hebi/Sai-chan

Age: Unknown, looks to be 20

Height: 6'3

Hair Color: Short Emerald Green

Eye Color: Silver with black slit pupils

Race: Snake Demon

Father:?

Mother:?

Element: Animals, Guardian of Animals and Nature

Appearance: He has short emerald green hair that brushes against his shoulder blades. His eyes are a bright silver color with black slit pupils. He has lightly tanned skin with a lightly muscled build. His muscles are noticeable, but not overly. He wears a lime green button-up vest over a black tank top with long sleeve fishnet sleeves. On his bottom half are black skin-tight jeans with lime green designs going up his right leg. On his feet were black steel-toed combat boots with lime green laces. Coming from the base of his spine is an emerald green snake tail with lime green and black designs running down the length. His ears come to a point and his fangs extend past his lower lip, almost to his chin.

Personality: Saito is calm and collected. At least until those he cares about are threatened. Otherwise, he's as much of a kid as Vixenique is. He also shares Kean's love of all things cute, he just hides it better. As a snake, Saito's moods and energy levels are affected by the temperature. There are times when he's lazy just too be lazy. Thus he is called Sloth by his siblings. Saito adores anything that involves sugar. The less healthy it is, the more he loves it.

**-Character Profiles-**

Name: Eclipse Rosado

Nickname/Code-name: Nightmare

Age: Unknown, looks to be twenty

Height: 6'2

Hair Color: Dirty blonde

Eye Color: Deep Grey

Race: Elemental Demon

Father: King of the Eastern Region of Haven

Mother: Queen of the Eastern Region of Haven

Element: Nightmares and Dreams

Appearance: He has short dirty blonde hair that reaches the nape of his neck. His eyes are almond shaped and a deep gray, nearly black color. He has a build filled with noticeable muscles. His frame is covered in lightly tanned skin. There are multiple thin white scars covering his body from training. He has a scar going from his left cheek to his chin. He wears a black leather trench coat. Underneath it was a black fishnet shirt. On his bottom half is a pair of loose leather pants. On his feet are black steel-toed combat boots. He has pointed ears and fangs.

Personality: Eclipse is cocky. However, he has a good reason to be. He is powerful, handsome, and a prince. The only downside to everything, his parents want to marry him off to a princess. They seem completely intent to ignore the fact that Eclipse is gay. Therefore, he often escapes to Haven Castle, many times for weeks, if not months, on end. He does have a caring side though. He has an ongoing friendly rivalry with Drake de Blanco, prince of the Western Region of Haven.

**-Character Profiles-**

Name: Drake de Blanco

Nickname/Codename: Draco/Sol

Age: Unknown, looks to be nineteen

Height: 6'4

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Ruby red

Race: Elemental Demon

Father: King of the Western Region of Haven

Mother: Queen of the Western Region of Haven

Element: Solar Energy

Appearance: Drake has deep black hair that falls into his face slightly. His eyes are a bright ruby red. He has a straight nose, thin lips, and high cheekbones. He has a muscular build covered in sun-kissed skin. He has broad shoulders and a wide chest. He wears a burnt orange t-shirt that clings to his frame. On his bottom half is covered by deep blue jeans that cling to his frame. He also wears orange Air Force Ones.

Personality: Drake is usually responsible. The only times this doesn't happen in usually when Eclipse, prince of the Eastern Region of Haven, is involved. The two of them have a friendly rivalry going on. Everyone is just waiting for the two of them to get engaged and married, including Chase, Drake's younger brother.

**-Character Profiles-**

Name: Chase de Blanco

Nickname/Codename: Lunar

Age: Unknown, looks to be seventeen

Height: 6'1

Hair Color: Golden Blonde

Eye Color: Baby Blue

Race: Elemental Demon

Father: King of the Western Region of Haven

Mother: Queen of the Western Region of Haven

Element: Lunar Energy

Appearance: Chase has golden blonde hair that falls around the base of his neck in soft waves. One of his bangs falls into his baby blue eyes. He has a slender frame filled with obvious muscles. He has pale skin that covers his frame. He wears a pale blue t-shirt that is worn over a black shirt with only one sleeve. On his bottom half were black jeans with a pale blue belt. On his feet are pale blue and black Air Force Ones.

Personality: Chase is calm, cool, and collected one hundred percent of the time. He is the stereotypical prince; he is handsome, brave, respectful, and a good person. The only down side of his personality is that he is completely apathetic to his royal lifestyle; he behaves this way because it is what is expected of him, not because he wants or likes to. Thus, he often escapes to Haven. There he behaves like a normal seventeen year old should. He is close friends with Kaze and Kaji. He also appears to be asexual or uninterested in either sex.

**-Character Profiles-**

Name: Yukiko Arctic-Youkai

Nickname/Codename: Snowflake

Age: Unknown, appears to be five

Height: 3 feet even

Hair Color: White with natural blue streaks

Eye Color: Aqua Blue

Race: Arctic Demon, Reincarnated Dragon

Father:?

Mother:?

Element: Ice

Appearance: The person turned out to be a little girl of about five years old. Her eyes were a bright aqua color. Her hair was a bright white color with natural blue streaks going through it. Her hair reached her shoulders in the high ponytail it was held in. A black ribbon held her hair. She had a slightly tanned complexion and stood about 3 feet. She wore a blue tank top with a white snowflake printed on the chest under a black sleeveless vest. She also wore a white and blue plaid mini-skirt that brushed against her thighs. Underneath it she wore a pair of black bike shorts. On her feet were black and white Converse with blue laces.

Personality: Yukiko is like most five year olds in that she is extremely energetic and always willing to play and meet new people. She is very friendly and likes to try new things. She sees the Guardians as her family and Vixenique as something of a mother, something with definitely worries everyone other than the fox demoness.

**-Character Profiles-**

Name: Catya Luna-Youkai

Nickname/Codename: Kitty Cat

Age: Unknown, looks to be 3

Height: 2'8

Hair Color: Dark Green

Eye Color: Gold

Race: Demon, Reincarnated Deity

Father:?

Mother:?

Element: Earth/Plants

Appearance: The little girl appeared to be three years old. She had long dark green hair that was pulled into a set of cute pigtails on the sides of her head while the rest reached past her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a bright golden color. She was slightly tanned and stood about 2'8 with a lithe build. She wore a white long-sleeve shirt that had dark green sleeves. There was a flower design on her chest that was done in a spring green. She wore a white, dark green, and spring green plaid mini-skirt. On her feet were white and dark green Converse with spring green laces.

Personality: Catya is cute and adorable. And she knows this and uses it to her advantage. She is also pretty cold to people, especially when her sleep in interrupted. She is also very interested in being a lady; as such she is often annoyed with her 'sister' Yukiko and Vixenique. She adores Butsurigaku and wants to be just like her when she grows up.

**-Character Profiles-**

Name: Shiki and Kira

Nickname/Codename: The Nekomata twins

Age: Unknown, looks to be kittens

Height: One foot

Hair (Fur) Color: Shiki: Burgundy with dark blue accents, Kira: Ice blue with ruby red accents

Eye Color: Shiki: Blue Kira: Red

Race: Nekomata familiars

Father:?

Mother:?

Element: Shiki: Fire, Kira: Ice

Appearance: One of the kittens had soft ice blue colored fur. There were red markings on its paws and two, yes two, tails. There were also red markings on the tips of its ears. There was also a red star on its forehead.

Human: She had bright ice blue colored hair that reached her shoulders. Her bangs fell into her eyes. Her eyes were a bright ruby red color. There was also a red star on her forehead. She was small, just under three feet and very pale. She was clothed in a pale ice blue yukata with black snowflakes printed on it. The obi was bright red and ended in a large bow. A set of ice blue cat ears with a red tip rested on top of her head. Two ice blue cat tails with red tips twitched behind her. Around her neck was a white collar with gold star shaped tags rested around her neck.

The other kitten had deep red, almost burgundy colored fur. There were bright blue markings on its paws and twin tails. There were blue tips on its ears and a blue diamond on its forehead.

Human: He had a muscular build for a three year old, which was covered in tanned skin. He stood at an even three feet. His hair was a deep burgundy color and fell around his neck. His bangs were bright blue in color and fell into his eyes. His eyes were a bright blue color and narrowed into a glare. A blue diamond shaped marking rested on her forehead. He wore a burgundy colored top with red flames printed on it. He wore black pants with red flames. The sash around his waist was bright blue in color. He went barefoot. On top of his head was a pair of burgundy cat ears with bright blue tips while two matching cat tails swayed behind him. Around his neck was a black collar with silver diamond shaped tags hanging from it.

Personality: Shiki is the older kitten and is very disgruntled and temper ridden. He just barely tolerates anyone other than his littermate. Kira is the exact opposite. She is friendly and happy. The two of them are fiercely protective of anyone and anything that they deem theirs and have no issues taking on enemies much larger than them to keep them safe.

**-Character Profiles-**

Name: Adam Kent

Nickname/Codename: Titan

Age: 19

Height: 6'4

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Gray

Race: Kryptonian/ Human hybrid, Cadmus-created hybrid

Father: Clark Kent/Superman

Mother: Lex Luthor

Element/Powers: Flight, Infrared vision, Invulnerability (partial),Super hearing, Super speed, Super strength, Telescopic vision, X-ray vision

Appearance: It was a teen of about eighteen or nineteen with black hair that brushed against his neck. He had dark gray eyes. The thing that stood out the most was the fact that he looked just like Superman. He had a muscular build that showed off how developed he was. His build was covered in pale skin. He stood at six feet four inches. He wore a white Solar Suit with the S-symbol of Superman stretched across his chest in black and gold.

Personality: Adam is a complete and total jerk. He is a pompous ass who thinks that he's always right and that everyone else is wrong, even though it's usually the other way around. This affects his personal relationships in a major way, especially his one with his younger 'brother' Conner. As the older one, Adam feels that Conner is constantly in need of protection, especially once it came out about his Succubus heritage. Conner despises him for this. Despite their rocky relationship, the two of them still do love each other and will do anything in order to keep each other safe. Aside from Conner, Bryant is the person he has the most normal relationship with. Conner continues to predict that the two will end up in a relationship before they were twenty-five. Despite all of his negative points, he has a heart of gold and is willing to do anything to keep the people he cares about safe. He has a bad temper.

**-Character Profiles-**

Name: Bryant Wayne

Nickname/Codename: Batman Beyond (jokingly), B.B. (jokingly), Nocturne

Age: 17

Height: 6'2

Hair Color: Black with natural green highlights

Eye Color: Deep blue

Race: Human, Cadmus-created

Father: The Joker

Mother: Bruce Wayne/Batman

Element/Powers: above average intelligence, emotion control, hand-to-hand combat expert, improved durability

Appearance: He had black locks that brushed against his shoulders and across his forehead with green streaks running throughout it. His eyes were a deep blue color. He had a muscular frame with wiry muscles covered in pale skin. He stood about 6'2. He wore a black skin tight suit, much like all the projects of Cadmus. The emblem of Batman was stretched across in his chest in neon green, matching the streaks in his hair.

Personality: Bryant is the peacemaker of the Neo Justice League and one of the four people who keep them all together. The others are May and the Kryptonian twins. He is usually extremely calm and willing to do whatever it takes to keep those he cares about safe. He also has a very good relationship with Adam Kent. No matter what he says, everyone refuses to believe that the two of them are not dating. He has a bad temper.

**-Character Profiles-**

Name: Daniela Prince

Nickname/Codename: Black Wonder

Age: 16

Height: 5'9

Hair Color: Black with blonde bangs

Eye Color: Blue

Race: Human/ Amazon hybrid, Cadmus-created hybrid

Father: Diana Prince/Wonder Woman

Mother: Dinah Lance/Black Canary

Element/Powers: Flight, Super Strength, Fast Reflexes, above average intelligence

Appearance: She had black hair that reached mid-back in a braid. Her bangs were a pale blonde color and fell into her bright blue eyes. She had lightly tanned skin that covered an athletic frame with a C-cup bust. She stood about 5'9. She wore a skin tight suit like the other projects. Hers was white with the emblem of Wonder Woman across her chest in black and gold. There was a distinct scowl on her pretty face that showed she was not a happy camper.

Personality: Daniela is like a spoiled little princess. She hates when things don't go her way and will say whatever is on her mind without caring what other people think. Despite her blunt nature, she never intentionally tries to hurt anyone, aside from enemies. It is often stated that there is no filter between her brain and her mouth. She also has little respect for those who she believes are unjust leaders and she swears like a sailor. She is a tom-boy despite the fact that she is a princess of island of Themyscira. She hates being formal and would much rather hang out with her 'brothers' and the other male heroes than hang out with her female teammates. She can usually be seen with a scowl on her face. She has a bad temper.

**-Character Profiles-**

Name: Jason Stewart-Jordan

Nickname/Codename: GL

Age: 19

Height: 6'1

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Green

Race: Human, Cadmus-created

Father: John Stewart/Green Lantern

Mother: Hal Jordan/Green Lantern

Element/Powers: Power ring, flight

Appearance: An African-American male teen of about nineteen. He had mocha colored skin that was stretched across his well muscled frame. He had shaggy brown hair that fell into his green eyes. His face was left in a stoic expression with his arms crossed across his wide chest. His suit, like Batman Beyond's, was black. There were patches of green running up his arms and legs with the Green Lantern symbol across his chest in differing shades of green.

Personality: Jason is usually a paternal figure in the Neo Justice League. Despite being younger Adam, everyone seems to see him as something of an older brother/father–like figure. He was originally recommended to be the leader of the Neo JL, but he denied. Jason is able to keep a secret, something that his siblings love him for, Conner especially. He sees Marina as his younger sister since Cadmus had planned to use their similar looks as a human persona and is fiercely protective of her, as well as anyone else he allows into his heart. He does have a bad temper.

**-Character Profiles-**

Name: Marina Curry

Nickname/Codename: Aquarius

Age: 18

Height: 5'4

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Silvery Blue

Race: Atlantean, Cadmus-created

Father: King Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman

Mother: Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad

Element/Powers: Electricity generation, Hydrokinesis, Breathe underwater, Temperature resilience, Durability, Strength

Appearance: A female teen of about eighteen, she was African American with light skin, with a dusting of cute little freckles around the bridge of her nose, making her appear younger and more innocent. Her eyes were wide and a stunning silvery-blue color. She had silky blonde hair that brushed against her shoulders in soft waves. Some of her bangs framed her face. She had a slender build with a C-cup bust and an hourglass frame. She wore a black skin-tight suit, a pattern of aquamarine waves running across her chest and waist.

Personality: Marina is a sweetheart in every way. At least she is until the people she cares about are hurt. When that happens, she gains a blood lust similar to Vixenique. As a medical expert, she is more than capable of killing someone and making it seem like an accident. She is the maternal figure of the Neo JL. She keeps her siblings in line and makes sure they don't do anything that will land them in jail, most the time anyway. Like all of her siblings, she does have a pretty bad temper.

**-Character Profiles-**

Name: Alexander Queen

Nickname/Codename: Alex, Target

Age: 17

Height: 6'1

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Race: Human, Cadmus created

Father: Oliver Queen/Green Arrow

Mother: Dinah Lance/Black Canary

Element/Powers: above average intelligence, Expert marksman, Hand to hand combat,

Appearance: A teen of about seventeen he had bright golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He had the stereotypical male model look and build, muscled without being overly so. He stood about 6'1. His suit, skintight, was black with a stylized arrow stretching across his chest in a pale gold color.

Personality: Alex is pretty much unemotional. He is so apathetic that it seems like he doesn't have emotions in the slightest. He is truthfully really lazy and the only reason that he doesn't just lay around is due to the female members of the Neo JL and Conner, his sister especially. He has a strong fear of his sister, mainly because of her yelling. The other members share this fear right along with him. Despite his apathetic tendencies, Alex has a nasty temper and will do anything to make sure that the people he cares about are safe.

**-Character Profiles-**

Name: May Allen

Nickname/Codename: Speed, Flash Girl

Age: 6

Height: 3'4

Hair Color: Auburn

Eye Color: Blue green

Race: Human/Speedster, Cadmus-created hybrid

Father: Berry Allen/the Flash

Mother: Wally West/Kid Flash

Element/Powers: Superhuman Speed, Accelerated healing, Superhuman endurance, superhuman reflexes

Appearance: A little girl of about six. She had auburn hair that reached her shoulder blades with a little star shaped clip controlling some of her unruly bangs. Her eyes were a bright blue green color and sparkled. She stood just under 3 and half feet. She had lightly tanned skin that covered her slender frame. She had a smattering of freckles across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. She wore a white suit with a red lightning bolt running down the front. She was smiling widely, which showed off her pearly white teeth, though a few

were missing, as was normal for children her age.

Personality: May is a pretty normal six year old. Okay that's a lie. She is unnaturally mature for her age and understands everything around her, something that worries Conner. She does and can act her age, often in that brightly colored things interest her. She adores food, which, given her metabolism, is a very good thing. She loved being cuddled and often just wants to be held. Her youthful looks and attitude hides the fact that she is a member of the Neo Justice League and is one of the first to resort to violence to solve problems. She can also be very deadpan to issues she deems stupid. She will do anything to keep her precious people safe and has a pretty bad temper.

**-Character Profiles-**

Name: Kei Infrite Kitsune

Nickname/Codename: King Infrite

Age: Unknown, looks to be in his thirties

Height: 6'5

Hair Color: Deep Purple

Eye Color: Deep Black

Race: Hellfire Kitsune, King of the Hellfire Kitsunes

Father: ?

Mother: ?

Element/Powers: Fire and illusions

Appearance: Usual: He appeared to be in his thirties. He had short purple hair that reached the base of his neck. His eyes were a deep black color. He stood at six feet five inches with a very muscular build. His frame was covered in richly tanned skin that glowed bronze. He was currently wearing a deep red hoari top that reached his hips with gold designs. On his bottom half were black pants that were fitted. On his feet were black combat boots. The most striking thing about the male was his purple fox ears and five matching fox tails.

Royal: The Kitsune King wore a deep ruby red male kimono that trailed along the floor slightly. There were golden flames along the edges and sleeves while a black border framed the entire outfit. He also wore black hamaka that had red flames running up his legs. There was a thick golden sash wrapped around his waist. On his feet were golden slippers. His purple hair fell around his face softly while his black eyes glared at nothing. There were gold and black hoop earrings in his fox ears while a red band was wrapped around his neck. An orb made out of ruby hangs from it. There was what appeared a topaz in the shape of a flame resting inside of it. It was the Fire Ruby, the heirloom of the Hellfire Kitsunes. A circlet rested on his head. It was made of black and gold metal that wrapped around each other with a red jewel hanging from it.

Personality: Kei is a kind ruler with a good disposition that makes his people love him. He is just but can be downright cruel if he deems it necessary. He is also the one to put others before himself. He is also social and excitable, sometimes too excitable. He becomes bloodthirsty and insane when angry.

**-Character Profiles-**

Name: Kyouko Shiva Tenshi

Nickname/Codename: Queen Shiva

Age: Unknown, looks to be thirty

Height: 5'4

Hair Color: Raven Black

Eye Color: Sapphire Blue

Race: Arctic Crystal Dragon, Queen of the Arctic Crystal Dragons

Father: ?

Mother: ?

Element/Powers: Ice and animals

Appearance: Usual: A woman of thirty she had long raven black that was pulled into a braid. Her eyes were a bright blue. She was petite with a slender build. She was wearing a pale blue gown. She also had large black leathery wings with a slivery blue interior. She wore simple white shoes with pale blue designs.

Royal: She wore a white kimono that had ice blue icicles printed on it. The obi was black in color while a dark blue border outlined the entire cloth. On her feet were white slippers. Her long black hair was held away from her face using hair clips in the shape of the Arctic Dragon royal symbol. Around her neck was a white ribbon choker that held what appeared to be a diamond sphere about two inches in size with what appeared to be a snowflake made out of crystal inside of it. This was the Arctic Crystal, the heirloom and namesake of the Arctic Crystal Dragons. A circlet rested around her head. It was made of white and silver metal that glinted in the light. There was a deep blue jewel hanging from it. Her wings and tail were free as well.

Personality: Despite her beautiful looks, Kyouko is a ruler with a somewhat militaristic look on life. She is hard on the people around her and can come off a bitch. However, Kyouko is only hard on people who she knows can handle it. She is very caring to the people that she lets into her heart and will do next to anything to keep them safe. She is also calm and cool to the point of seeming unemotional but with a vicious and vindictive streak. When angered or when people she cares about are in danger, she becomes extremely dangerous with both sadistic and masochistic tendencies.

**-Character Profiles-**

Name: Lilith

Nickname/Codename: Queen of Hell

Age: Unknown, Looks thirty

Height: 5'1

Hair Color: Strawberry blonde

Eye Color: Violet

Race: Succubus

Father:?

Mother:?

Element/Powers: Seduction and hypnotism

Appearance: She had long silky strawberry blonde hair that fell to the floor. It didn't have far to fall considering that she was only about 5'1 in height. She had softly tanned skin that covered her hourglass frame. She had an E-cup bust and wide hips with a narrow waist. Her frame was clothed in a deep purple dress that fell to the floor. The dress was skin-tight and had a slit that ran from the ground to her upper thigh. There was an opening that ran down the front of the dress to her navel, revealing the sides of her breasts and some of her shoulders. On her feet were simple purple beaded bands that wrapped around her ankles. Sprouting from her shoulder blades was a pair of large black leather bat-like wings that were six feet in height and eight in length, giving the woman a sixteen foot wingspan. She had a thin, thickly furred tail, covered in dark strawberry blonde fur, which was six feet in length. She had a heart-shaped face with large violet eyes shaded by dark strawberry blonde lashes and her lids were covered in deep purple eye shadow. She had a button nose, full pouty lips, covered in deep red lipstick, and high cheekbones.

Personality: Lilith is a very cheerful person. There is nothing that can keep her down for long. And anything that does is major. Despite her doll-like appearance, she does have a major temper and is likely to destroy anything that pisses her off. Lilith is also a master of seduction and sexual pleasure. She has had multiple sexual relationships and will at times talk about those relationships without a care. There is no filter between Lilith's mind and her mouth. She says whatever comes to her mind without a care for how people will be affected. She does have her serious side and an interest in just about everything. She is very interested in sex and will pursue anyone who attracts her attention, no matter what type of relationship they may have with others. She is an equal opportunity lover, as she doesn't discriminate between gender, race, religion, etc.

**-Character Profiles-**

Name: Crimson Kitsune

Nickname/Codename: The Bloody Death

Age: Eighteen

Height: 5'8

Hair Color: Crimson with black tips

Eye Color: Baby blue

Race: Kitsune Demon

Father: Kei Infrite Kitsune

Mother: Kyouko Shiva Tenshi

Element/Powers: Fire and Hand-to-hand Combat

Appearance: The woman was about eighteen. Her hair was a bright crimson color that brushes against mid-back with black tips. Her eyes were a bright baby blue color. She was tanned with an athletic build with a C-cup chest and feminine hips and stood at 5'8. She wore a simple black kimono that reached mid-thigh with a bright red obi. There were hints of blue on the edges of her clothes. On her feet were black heeled boots with red designs. On her head is a pair of crimson fox ears with a black tip and five crimson fox ears with black tips. Around her neck was a black collar with a red jewel in the shape of a flame with a black chain wrapped around it.

Personality: Crimson is the exact opposite of her twin sister Vixenique. She is conniving and manipulative and willing to do almost anything to get what she wants. However, her parents never see this side of her. To them, she is sweet and innocent and an angel. Whatever Crimson did wrong, Vixenique was always blamed for it when they were children. This was part of the reason that Vixenique ran away from home and became a Guardian. Crimson is completely obsessed with her older twin and is willing to get rid of anyone who hurts her. She is completely in love with Vixenique and wants to claim the girl as her mate.

**-Character Profiles-**

Name: Sora Megumi

Nickname/Codename: Sky Goddess

Age: Unknown, Looks to be twenty

Height: 6 inches

Hair Color: Soft Sky Blue

Eye Color: Silver

Race: Unison Device

Father: NA

Mother: NA

Element/Powers: Magic Boost and Sky

Appearance: The figure was all of six inches tall and female. She appeared to be twenty with soft sky blue hair with a white headband. Her eyes were a soft silver color and wide, framed by sky blue lashes. She was slightly tanned with a full figure. She wore a strapless white mini-dress that reached mid-thigh with a multitude of petticoats underneath the skirt to make it puff off. Sky blue designs rested on the dress hems. On her feet were white thigh-highs, complete with the same blue designs that were on the dress. On her feet were simple white boots.

Personality: Despite appearing to be an adult, Sora is only just recently born. She is very child-like and innocent, mainly because she hasn't learned much about the world around her. She is fiercely protective of everyone, not wanting anyone to get hurt. She is also quick to anger and to get hurt, also because she is just so young. Despite all of that, she is very responsible and a good leader.

**-Character Profiles-**

Name: Yamibri Silver Ookami

Nickname/Codename: Devil Wolf, Yami, Yami-chan

Age: 19

Height: 5'10

Hair Color: Silver

Eye Color: Green

Race: Wolf Demoness

Mother: ?

Father: ?

Elements: Darkness and Combat

Appearance: She had long silver hair that reaches her thighs. Has a long silver bang on her left side that reaches her neck, covering the entire left side of her face. Eyes are green with slit black pupils. She also has platinum wolf ears; her right is pierced with 3 golden earrings. Ridiculously long platinum wolf tail that brushes against the ground unless it is wrapped around her right leg. She also has pearly white fangs and claws that can cut through diamond. She wears a red scarf that reaches her torso. To go along with it she wears an open white crop jacket with an upturned collar. She has white fur that covers her chest. She also wears long white cargo pants with 3 chains on each hip. She also wears white ankle length boots. On her back is a tattoo of a black wolf.

Personality: She is cold and dark. She also isn't very used to expressing her emotions. That was until she met Vixenique. After that she was annoyed so much that she didn't have a choice but to express herself. She is very much like her younger brother Kean in that she can seem unemotional. However, unlike her brother, Yamibri has a very bad temper and a tendency to resort to violence first and ask questions later, if at all. She is unemotional 98% of the time and the other 2% she just doesn't give two fucks.


End file.
